


Better than Everything

by mxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Adorable Phil Lester, Coffee, Comfort, Committed Relationship, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Cutesy, Dan Howell Loves Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Dan Howell/Phil Lester in Love, Domestic, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Routines, POV Dan Howell, POV Phil Lester, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Phil Lester Loves Dan Howell, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxy/pseuds/mxy
Summary: Before the tour begins, Dan and Phil have an early morning discussion over coffee and a Shrek-colored health drink Dan swears by. Cuteness ensues.





	Better than Everything

They decided the tour was their best work.

Their YouTube channels, two novels, previous stage show, and various outside projects were nothing in comparison to Interactive Introverts—the traveling world showcase bringing the dreams of numerous Phandom members to fruition.

This conclusion was reached on a cool morning in mid-April at their daily breakfast debriefing as they made final preparations for the show.

They sat across from each other, an entire granite counter separating the two.

Phil, for irony, chose the One Direction mug and was meticulously stirring his coffee, while Dan had chosen a sage-colored health beverage that he had discovered during one of his many midnight internet excursions.

“That looks like a chemical accident,” Phil announced, gesturing to Dan’s drink.

“It tastes like one too,” the brown-haired one agreed.

As he brought the cup to his lips the older one smiled aware that his boyfriend was surveying his phone to most-likely gauge the fans response to the upcoming tour. He didn’t need to ask; he knew that was what the brown-haired boy was doing.

The older YouTuber knew Dan better than any vigilant, die-hard fan.

Though Dan denied, consistently, that he did not have a vast circle of close friends; reality indicated otherwise. However, each of those friends knew Dan less than Phil did.

The raven-haired man knew him more than his immediate relatives did.

More than Dan knew himself.

To an extent more than Phil knew himself.

“...and I think it’s probably our best work. Despite having started yet.”

Dan’s lips were moving, but Phil was practically unreachable.

This was everything.

Banter at dawn. Muse humming in the background. Hands absentmindedly brushing.

This was what he had wanted.

“Phil, are you alright?”

The older man blinked and nodded; slipping out of his mind and back into the present. He took a long, lingering sip of the espresso that was surprisingly hot for being abandoned for so long.

“I microwaved it,” the other admitted, nearly, reading Phil’s mind “It looked like it was getting cold.”

Phil wondered how his thoughts had submerged him so profoundly that he had missed that entire action.

“Thank you.”

Dan told Phil it was nothing, even though it meant everything to Phil.

“So what do you think? Do you agree?”

His smile. All white teeth framed by those iconic, unrivaled dimples. His eyes. Like melted chocolate or oak wood after a light autumn rain. His untamed curls, framing his light tan.

 _Wow, he’s beautiful_ , was the only thing on Phil’s mind.

“Phil?”

“Yeah, of course,” he lied.

Dan just rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you? Right. Okay.”

Even though there was a slightly annoyed tone under his words; Dan wasn’t remotely irritated at his boyfriend.

He knew Phil was inspecting him or at least thinking about him. And to some degree, he felt honored to be distracting the typically unwavering Phil. It would be surprising if he wasn’t blushing right now.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t listening.”

“Don’t be.”

“Can you tell me again? Please,” he pleaded.

Dan took Phil’s hand and suddenly every fiber in Phil’s being was devoted to the curly-haired boy. He had his full, undivided attention.

“Do you think the tour is our best work?”

The question took the other by surprise. But, his answer—or rather the truth—had been lurking in the back of his mind since October 19th, 2009.

“Yes, right. The tour is our best work.”

Satisfied with his boyfriend agreeing with him—since it happened seldom—Dan nodded with a half-grin.

“But, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

The smug expression faded to one of shock and surprise. His mouth parted and his dark eyes enlarged tenfold.

“I mean it,” Phil continued, “Since the day we met, all of our work with YouTube, the BBC, the tours, means nothing to me compared to having had the opportunity to know and love you.”

Dan turned a deep crimson before covering his mouth with the back of his closed hand and shaking his head.

“It’s too early for a heartfelt confession, Phil.”

“It’s true!” Phil protested feeling completely embarrassed and soft, “I’m sorry.”

 

Dan pushed his stool away from the kitchen island and walked around the counter where his partner was situated. Dan peered down at his boyfriend, cupped one of Phil’s cheeks with his hand, kissed the top of his head then leaned down and murmured words that single-handedly made Phillip Michael Lester, wholly, and indefinitely Daniel James Howell’s.

“Maybe I’m the best thing that has ever happened to you. But you’re my life. And it’s the best life in the world.”

He didn’t have to finish the sentence or elaborate.

This was everything.

This was better than everything.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta MCUsic_to_my_ears!


End file.
